Bulked continuous filaments (BCFs) of different cross-sections may be formed to impart different qualities to the filaments/fibers and articles produced with the fibers, such as carpet yarn and carpets. The particular cross-sectional geometry of synthetic fibers is known to affect various physical properties of the fiber and articles formed from such fibers. The cross-sectional geometry of BCFs affects both the performance as well as the look and feel of articles, such as carpet, formed from the fibers. For example, the cross-sectional shape of the fiber is known to affect both the soiling durability as well as the “glitter” or “luster” (e.g., the light-reflecting ability) of carpet yarn formed from the fibers.
While carpet yarns having relatively high levels of “glitter” are desired for many applications. Some high glitter filaments, however, require difficult and costly production parameters. For instance, many high glitter fibers have to be spun at relatively high relative viscosity and/or require complicated and less-durable capillary designs, both of which add significant time and expense to the manufacturing process.
Thus, there is a need in the industry for a bulked continuous filament for use as carpet yarn that exhibits high glitter but can be made from materials with relatively low relative viscosities and can thus be spun at normal spin rates. There is also a need in the industry for a spinneret that produces a fiber or filament with the above-mentioned qualities and that is also durable and easy to spin at effective spin rates.